The present invention relates to apparatus for inserting an intraocular lens through a small incision into an eye, and to methods for inserting an intraocular lens into an eye. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus which are designed to facilitate inserting a foldable or deformable intraocular lens into an eye and to methods using such apparatus to insert such an intraocular lens into an eye.
An intraocular lens (IOL) is implanted in the eye, for example, as a replacement for the natural crystalline lens after cataract surgery or to alter the optical properties of (provide vision correction to) an eye in which the natural lens remains. IOLs often include an optic, and preferably at least one flexible fixation member or haptic which extends from the optic and becomes affixed in the eye to secure the lens in position. The optic normally includes an optically clear lens. Implantation of such IOLs into the eye involves making an incision in the eye. It is advantageous, to reduce trauma and speed healing, to have an incision size as small as possible.
IOLs are known which are foldable (deformable) so that the IOL can be inserted through a smaller incision into the eye. A substantial number of instruments have been proposed to aid in inserting such a foldable lens in the eye.
One additional factor to be considered in inserting foldable or deformable IOLs into the eye relates to the amount of force required for such inserting. Advantageously, the amount of force required is reduced, for example, to reduce the risk of damaging the IOL and to reduce the risk of detrimentally affecting the patient.
Makker et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,364 discloses a very useful apparatus for inserting IOLs including a lubricity enhancing component to facilitate the IOL insertion process and, preferably, to reduce the amount of force required. The disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
There continues to be a need to provide IOL insertion apparatus which are effective to facilitate the passage of folded or deformed IOLs through the apparatus in a controlled manner without using excessive force.